A Different Kind Of Love
by xFallenAngelx01
Summary: Faith is and ordinary girl well beside her mom being famous. But what happens when her mom want out of the lime light and to move to La Push and Faith meets a stranger named Paul? Fist story! PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

1 year 2 months 29 days is the longest we have ever stayed in one place. Since we, being my mom and I, move around so much I've never had a need for friend. So I have really no social skill beside what I've learned from the fancy party's my mom gets invited to. But now my mom has decided to go back to the place she grew up.. La Push, Washington. From what I've read on Google it's a small Indian reservation. Its also the place where Christine Alexander grew up.. My mom. Incase you are one of the few people who don't know who my mom is. She is a singer, actress, dance, model, and a music producer. She didn't start off wanting to be all those though. My mom started out as a music producer, seeing as music is her passion, and one day while she was working with an artist she started singing along to the singer she was recording and the studio owner herd her and the next day she was signed and making her own music.

A month after her first CD came out she was getting movie offers that were to good to refuse and everything went from there. I'm her daughter Faith Alexander. We move so much do to moms movies and tours but now she is stepping out of the lime light and moving back to where everything started La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so this is my first story and I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least every week. Umm oh and all out fits will be on my profile along with pictures of some of the characters. Ok so R&R :D**

"Faith, we need to leave in an hour get up!" yelled my mom while jumping on my bed. She did this almost every morning.

"**I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed." I replied while sitting up in bed wiping the sleep from my eyes. When she finally left my room I got up and looked around. The only thing in my room is the blow up bed I slept on last night every thing else was probably at the new house being unpacked by the movers. **

**I walked over to the bathroom and look thought my back pack for the clothes I was going to wear today. I grab out my black skinny jeans that have holes in the knee, I had a striped pink and black tank top on, over my tank top I had a pink and black tiger print hoodie on, I was wearing black, pink, purple, and blue sex bracelets on, and my shoes were high top converse with black on the outside and red and black plaid on the inside with the top of the shoes flipped over.**

**I went over to the sink in my bathroom and brushed my hair out and just looked at my self in the mirror. I'm nothing special compared to my brown hair and piercing green eyed mother. I have brown hair also but it is cut in to many different layers. My eyes are a dull brown and my lips are full but plain at the same time. I stepped away from the mirror and walked down stairs.**

"**Hey come on we need to leave like.. Now" said my mom in her musical voice.**

"**Which car should we take to the air port?" I asked her while pulling my sunglasses out of my back pack.**

"**We can take yours if you want." she told me while looking back and forth from my car to hers.**

"**Okay" I replied while getting in to the drivers seat of my black 599 GTB Fiorano Ferrari. When my mom got it to the car and buckled in I sped off to the airport. What would normal take us 30 minutes to get to the airport toke us only 10 minutes with my driving. With the way my mom planed it our cars should be to the new house when we get there or the day after so I wasn't to worried about my baby.**

**As soon as we walked in to the air port we, or more like my mom, was swarmed but the stalkeratzi. But hey that was life when your moms famous. We pushed our way through them getting, holding on to each other afraid we would get lost in the crowd, to security. We passed through security with no problem. Within 20 minutes we were on the plane to Port Angelus. I put my headphone to my ipod in and listened to Say (All I Need) by One republic on repeat till I fell asleep.**

**When we landed my mom woke me up by shaking me violently. I looked out the window to see rain.. Everywhere. It's a good thing I don't like the rain.. I love it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ch.3 whoa!! Hehe so yup enjoy!!**

My mom and I walked off the plane to see a man in a black suit and black drivers hat holding a sign with the work "Alexander" written across it. My mom walked a head of me and got to the man first.

"We are the Alexander's." my mom said in a very serious voice.

"Okay, right this way Ms. Alexander." he replied while looking my mom up and down. He walked us to the limo that was waiting for us outside.

When we got in to the limo I put my headphones back in and looked out the window for the hour car ride. About 30 minutes in to the ride the rain stopped but it looked like it would start up again any minute. And guess what 4 minutes later it was raining again.

Everything is green and I'm not kidding there was moss growing on top of moss! 18 minutes later, yes I'm keeping track, we paced the "welcome to forks" sign. After that it took us no time at all to the to La Push. This is when I kept my eyes on look out for every thing. The store, library, community center, and great clips were all next to each other. About a mile from those is the La Push Elementary and Middle School. The High school was a block from the other to schools. And since I'm 16 I will be going there starting tomorrow. Fun!!… not.

We pulled up to a beautiful light blue beach house. It has a rap around deck. The house has two stories the second story has a balcony that looks out to the beach and ocean.

As soon as the limo stopped I was out of it with my backpack in hand and running to the door and opening it with the key my mom had given the day before. Right next to the door was stairs leading to the second floor. I ran up them also two at a time and in to the room my mom said would be mine. When I walked I saw a white bed with a black back bored. The wall behind my bed was painted black while all the others are white. Next to the right side on my bed is a night stand with candle holders handing from the ceiling. On the other side was a night stand with my favorite books on it. Against the left wall is the French doors leading to the balcony with my white dresser next to the doors.

I walked in to my closet to see all my clothes were already hung up in a color coded. At the end on my walk in closet was another door leading to my bath room

My bathroom is all white with a single green plant next to my bath tube/shower. My bath tube was one with the lion feet and it has a rack that goes around it for my black shower curtain.

I walked back in to my bedroom and grabbed my pjs then went back in to my bathroom and took a long hot shower and let the water relax the tension in the muscles on my back and shoulder. After my shower I looked at my cell phone a noticed it was only 5 a clock. So I went out on to the balcony and watched as the waves crashed on the beach.

That's when I saw out of the corner of my eye 4 very tall guys walking down the beach and messing around with each other. That's when the guy in the middle looked up at me. He had brown eyes and spiky hair that went in all different directions. From here he looked like he was 6" or 6" 5'. When I looked into his eyes it was like something clicked.

_No I had to shack the thought out of my head. Love doesn't exist. I've seen to many people "in love" fall out of love. _

_I walked back in to my room, laid down and pulled out my ipod and with the headphones in my ears I fell asleep._


End file.
